


As an award presenter

by imaiazuki



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迅速地腦補了一下關於2016 CCA 頒獎典禮的短篇 :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As an award presenter

「你真的確定這是個好主意～」  
Bradley拉了拉他的西裝，在鏡子前面照了第八百次。  
「相信我～你真的很帥！」  
在床邊的人兒，微笑著由衷稱讚，露出了可愛又迷人的微笑。

 

時間倒回幾天。

 

Colin有點緊張，倒不是因為今天是拍攝的最後一天，  
而是因為結束之後，他需要趕飛機～  
至於為什麼要呢？  
因為自家的男友，將在LA舉行的頒獎典禮上擔任頒獎人，  
雖然Colin是沒有一定要參與的必要...

『我真的可以自己搞定的，你不要擔心，好好休息～』  
『可是Bradley...』  
『Col～你剛拍完戲，你需要休息～』  
不是不知道Colin工作狂的體質，短短的休息時間還讓他這樣跨越大西洋，  
Bradley於心不忍，反正只是個頒獎人，也不是什麼入圍者～  
『可是我還是想去』  
Colin難得的拗執。  
在工作上是高度敬業，只要跟工作有關的時候，絕對是會摒除一切事物專心致力，  
但是當回歸私人時間的時候，說什麼也想要盡可能地跟Bradley一起創造回憶。  
『Col...Look...』  
Bradley嘆了口氣，還是試圖著想要說服他。  
『難道你不想要我陪嗎？』  
『Oh...god...當然不是』  
『那就等著接機吧』

他就是拿Colin沒辦法是不是？

 

所以...

 

「頭髮，完美！西裝，OK！你看起來棒透了～」  
到化妝師那邊最後的打理完畢，Colin滿意地看著眼前金髮碧眼的帥氣男子。  
「你真的不陪我到現場？」  
「不了～我在飯店看轉播就好了～」  
「Col...我真的很抱歉」  
「不用抱歉啊～是我自己要飛來的～而且我很高興～」  
起身，輕輕地擁著他，然後在臉頰上親吻。  
「Col～Thank you」  
「小心點～不然西裝要弄皺了～」  
輕輕地拍了拍他的西裝，再劃過領子。  
「再一起參加頒獎典禮的日子一定會到來的～」  
Colin甜甜的一笑。  
「嗯～肯定。那我走了～結束後我再打給你～」  
「嗯～我就在飯店裡待著～Good Luck My Lord！」  
燦爛的笑容，眼睛閃爍的如天上的星子。  
「很快回來～等我」  
同樣溫柔美麗的笑容，深情的眸子像湛藍的湖水。

 

抖了抖肩膀，整理一下西裝外套，踏上紅毯。

「開始吧！」

 

完

[](http://i.imgur.com/go7WSr4.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> 嗚嗚 一同參加頒獎典禮的日子 一定會再度到來的吧！QAQ  
> 小布西裝真的超級帥！


End file.
